poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire's Curse Island
| preceded = S.O.S Island | suceeded = Twisted Thicket Island|alt = }}Vampire's Curse Island, sometimes abbreviated to VC, is the 25th Island released on Poptropica. Plot Synopsis For centuries, a truce has existed between the people of a remote mountain village, and the vampire who lives in the castle high above. Now, that truce is shattered, and Count Bram has captured a young villager. Can you rescue her from his evil clutches -- and avoid being struck by the vampire's curse? Full Walkthrough Into the Woods When you land on the island, you find yourself next to a sad woman in Main Street. Go up and click on her. She will say that her daughter, Katya, has gone missing with her boyfriend. Go all the way right, until you see an old woman by a sign. She'll tell you what Katya and her boyfriend were up to. Go right. You'll find Christopher haunched over near a pile of rocks. Go up and click on him, and he will explain that him and Katya went out to see Vampires, but Katya got taken by Count Bram. He nervously admits that he does not want to save her from the creepy vampires, and leaves, saying that there are plenty of other pretty girls in the village. Gee. What a good boyfriend. Even if you are to scared to rescue her, you don't go find someone else. That's just common sense. Wolves As your walking up the trees, you see a wolf (who is almost as scary as the Jersey Devil from Cryptids Island) and knocks you down on the tree branch. First hide in a tree and use the branch to knock out the wolf that comes running by. Jump up go to the left and a wolf will come and tackle you while braking a tree in the process. Oh, and you get a log, Go to the left up, and onto a bridge just pull the left knot on the bridge and the wolf will fall over. Climb the bridge like a ladder and see what the courtyard of the castle looks like. Water Moats and The Spooky Castle When you enter this next area go into a small white building. Inside there is a statue of a girl and there is a pink Teen Vampire Novel that's Katya's. There is also a crowbar on the left side of the statue that you will need to get. When you get back outside go to the next small white building and click on the pipe. Stand on the red pump and water will come out of the gargoyle's mouth and it will go through the pipe which fills the spear pit with water so you can finally get over the spears. Now this is where it gets down to business this is THE REAL Count Bram castle... THERE'S NO TURNING BACK NOW! MWA HA HA HA! Boulders Go to the left and you will see a boulder stuck in a big rock. Use the crowbar from your bag to wedge the boulder out of there push both boulders that you see down the hill to block up two of the geysers. Climb up the red steps and on top you will find a third bolder. Push it down and it will land on the other geyser causing the one last geyser to enough power to move it's water up high. Stand on top of the water and it will make you float up and enter through the window. The Library The first thing you will notice is "it's dark in here" the second thing is there's a fireplace. Put the log in there, then put the Teen Vampire Novel on it, glad Poptropica encourages reading! Step on the lever and burn baby burn. Push a ladder all the way to the left side of the room. Go back to the fireplace and grab a candle from the table and light it by clicking on the fireplace. jump up the ladder and light the chandelier by standing on top of it. Repeat this process by pushing the ladder beneath the chandeliers as you continue to go right and if you haven't burned the building down, you can see the entire room. (Helpful tip: get a candle and light it on the chandelier you last lit.) You find a glass eye on the floor that you couldn't see before, and climb up the left book case to see a tiger pirate head. Put the glass eye in and it's mouth will open (creepy) Now you have a key to the armory. The Armory Grab the crossbow on the wall, it's important. You find a cannon with three cannonballs here's what to do. 1. Put one in, go to the library, grab a candle, come back in, light the wick and... BOOM! It goes out the window towards the village. Wonder where it went? 2. Put another cannonball in, use another candle to light the wick and it will roll outside use the fire poke to push in front of the fire and then onto the dumbwaiter. 3. Put the last cannonball in, light it and then it goes up and breaks the ceiling. Climb up into this new area and use the crossbow to get up to the next platform, where you see a dying plant. Also grab the bucket The Plant You want to help this poor dying plant. And what are two things that help plants? Light and water! You take the bucket outside and either fill it up in the geyser, or the moat. (I know, right! All the way back there!) Take your pick. Go back to the plant and crack open the boarded up window with the crowbar. The plant will grow into a pathway outside. You will find a lab with some strange stuff inside, including a notebook. Take the notebook and move on. The Resting place of Count Bram If you look up you will see a girl in a cage. It's Katya! Yay! She wants Count Bram to get cured, and gives you instructions on how to make the Vampirism cure potion. Getting Ready She also told you where to find a book, so keep in mind what she told you... First go to the lab and hit the dumbwaiter button it's your hot cannonball from before! It burns the flower and you get wilted wolfsbane! Then use the potion that's dripping to become a vampire tomato. You can now get the garlic on the high shelf. Go down to the library, hop on the bookshelf to the right, and grab the book root cause it shows you a picture of where it is and said that the root grows in high mountainous places, not very helpfull as the castle is on a mountain, but it shows you a picture of the top of the castle wall and a hanging pot. Leave the library, and then leave the courtyard use the crossbow a bunch of times to make mini trampolines up the wall. Get the mandrake root hanging in a pot and head back to the lab to make a potion. Making a potion! Click on the microscope to make your own vampirisim cure! 1 part-Mandrake Root 3 part-Wilted Wolfsbane 3 part-Garlic Extract Head back to Bram's room and use a pole to get a key inside a cage to the right. Unlock Katya when all of a sudden you see... a bat!! But then he turns into Bram, which makes a lot more sense. Aparently he thinks Katya's his wife, so you have to stop him from getting to Katya. The Roof Yup, you're on the roof with Katya, Bram's pretty jealous, so you gotta get away while you still can. First follow Katya. When Bram starts chasing you put some fresh body oil on... Garlic! Eventually you end up on the top of the castle. Bram turns into a bat for some reason and you give him a "forced injection" with the crossbow. He turns into a human, then he joins his deceased wife up in heaven, and Christopher reunites with Katya. And finally, you get the Island Medallion. Congrats!!! And you get the bonus quest! WOO-HOO! P.S. In the bonus quest Christopher is the enemy because he turns into a vampire from Bram`s "Gift" aka The Curse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he gets a head start because he does some "evil" thing to you... SO BEWARE! Bonus Quest To read more visit the Vampire's Curse Island Bonus Quest page. First 10 Finishers #Silver Sea #Shiny Star #Bony Skull #Moody Coyote #Incredible Peanut #Hyper Flame #Crazy Coyote #Magic Panda #Bashful Fish #Tall Flame Characters * Katya * Christopher * You * Count Bram * Cactus Von Garlic * Village People Items *Log *Teen Vampire Novel *Crowbar *Glass Eye *Armory Key *Crossbow *Bucket *Garlic *Wilted Wolfsbane *Count Bram's Notebook *Root Causes(book) *Mandrake Root *Anti-Vampirisim Serum *Cage Key *Medallion Places Main Street *Cliffs *Castle grounds *Mausoleum *Castle entrance *Laboratory *Great hall *Armory *Count's chamber *Castle towers *Common room Memorable Quotes Gallery Vampire's Curse Island's cinema..jpg|A picture of the Island's cinema. Vampire's Curse rough castle sketch.jpg|Rough castle sketch Videos Poptropica Vampire's Curse Island-0|Vampire's Curse Island trailer Trivia *It takes about 20 seconds for a candle to burn out. * The Mandrake Root, one of the ingredients in the Anti-Vampirism Serum, is a mythical plant that supposedly screams when pulled out of the soil,and has mystical healing powers. *Wilted Wolfsbanes, another ingredient in the Anti-Vampirism Serum, is actually similar to Garlic in terms of being the weakness of creatures of the night, except for the fact that Wilted Wolfsbane is the weakness of the werewolf, not the vampire. *Count Bram is based off of Bram Stoker, the writer of Dracula. *Outside the castle,there are gravestones that read to be that of "Mr. Renfield" and "Lucy Westernra".Both of them are characters from the novel "Dracula" *The Root Causes book is an optional item to obtain as the island can be completed without it. *Note:At the end of the quest, Katya and Christopher kiss-a Poptropica first. They're standing a bit of a distance away from each other and leaning their tounges in together. It looks pretty awkward. Reviews *'Silver Speck:' I love this island, it is my favorite island. After I beat it, I saw the cutscene, it was so romantic, and also I love that Count Bram looks like a vampire from the old movies, and not the sparkly ones from Twilight. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' I liked this island, besides the chandeliers. But I liked how it wasn't ANYTHING like Twilight, it was actually pretty cool that Count Bram and the werewolves looked like they're supposed to. NO TO THE SPARKLY VAMPIRES! 8 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: '''This is a special island, the first ever island to have Kissing Moments, 9 out of 10. *'Rough Fang: 'This is a great island!I loved gathering the ingredients and shooting stuff with a crossbow!Definitely 8 out of 10 #NOTWILIGHT Glitches *'Bram's Clothes Glitch: '''If you shoot the crossbow when Count Bram appears you wouldn't have the swirly icon and be able to customize with Count Bram and his clothes are customizable Fan-Art He Never Saw it Coming.JPG|Joshuawesome8: He Never Saw it Coming Somethin's cookin'.png|coolcheetah53:Something's cookin'! VampireCell.png|Rough Fang:Just one drop...... cooltext1424716628.png|Vampire's Curse Island 3D Logo. Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate Category:Poptropica Category:Areas Category:Places